


Family

by AnonsTheName



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Everybody Lives, Fluff and Angst, Red vs. Blue References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonsTheName/pseuds/AnonsTheName
Summary: Emile-A239 goes AWOL after being sent on a mission to monitor a group of rogue sim troopers, freelancers and mercs alike. Thom is sent after him.
Kudos: 6





	Family

Emile watched from a distance as the pelican landed on Iris. A singular spartan stepping out and approaching. "Surprising how much one mission can change everything." Thom says, a thick southern drawl shouting until the pelicans engines died down and there was nothing but silence. They both wore their respective full armor, but the intense stare was thickly prominent.

"This wasnt intentional." Emile argued, his voice low and oddly quiet, tone not angry but rather just....cautious. Thom let out a dry laugh and shifted his feet.

"Dont make me laugh. You've talked about us ditching the UNSC for ages now. Just never thought you'd ditch us along with 'em. I thought we were family, Em."

"We _are._ I didnt ditch you guys..." Emile sighed heavily. "You can join us here! Join _me_ here!"

"And what about the others? Jorge thinks your fucking dead, Emile. Well, actually, he tells himself your dead so he doesnt have to face the fact that you left us." Venom laced his tone, and he resisted the urge to shove Emile. 

Emile was staring at his feet. Thom was right. But he had always been stubborn. "Look, Thom. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I left without notice or informing everyone. But I'm not going back to the UNSC. You can join me here, or you can leave, because the two things I'm not doing, is going back, and fighting you."

Thom was silent, staring at Emile for a moment that seemed to drag on for much longer than it actually did. Eventually, he and that skull carving locked eyes and Thom sighed, looking away. "I know.." was all he said, a hand going up to rub at his face, though paused when he recalled he was wearing his helmet. "How bout this. I go back, let everyone on Noble know the situation, and if everyone agrees, haul ass back here." 

Emile stared for a long moment, then nodded. "Yeah, yeah thatll do." Was all he said, and grunted a small bit when he was hugged abruptly by his best friend. After a second, he hugged back. It was over too soon. 

"Stay safe? We all miss you back here." Thom slid two fingers across his visor, and chuckled. After a moments hesitation, Emile returned the gesture. Then Thom was leaving, telling DOT to start up the pelican and leave. Emile suddenly realized just how much he missed them too.


End file.
